


Observations of Newt

by Aethelia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Thomas-centric, mentions of Minewt, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was in love with Newt.<br/>How could he not be?<br/>Thomas loved how bright and blinding Newt's smile could be. Loved how pragmatic he was, how he was the voice of all reason in every situation.<br/>He loved his long, lanky limbs, loved how his accent would get stronger when he got frustrated or passionate, and loved how his blond hair looked in the morning, all disheveled and ruffled, fluffy and soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations of Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluffy, but if you know me, you probably also know there's bound to be some angst in there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the tmr series, nor do I own these characters. Read, enjoy, like kudos and reviews?

Thomas was in love with Newt.

How could he not be?  
Thomas loved how bright and blinding Newt's smile could be. Loved how pragmatic he was, how he was the voice of all reason in every situation.

He loved his long, lanky limbs, loved how his accent would get stronger when he got frustrated or passionate, and loved how his blond hair looked in the morning, all disheveled and ruffled, fluffy and soft.

 

Newt is a good friend; he supported Thomas and placed trust in him. He was never afraid to call Thomas out whenever he made stupid decisions, but he was also quick to defend him against other people. Newt never doubted in his abilities, even when others did.

 

There was never any question in whom he'd trust the most. Minho and Newt were always there to support him, and even if he was falling backwards off a cliff, he'd still trust that they'd be down there to catch him. There's never any conscious effort needed to place his trust in Newt. It's comfortable, and he would willingly place his life in Newt's hands in a second.

 

Newt is a good hugger. Whenever he felt down, Newt's arms were always open for warm hugs and comfort. His hands would stroke his dark brown hair gently, and his soothing voice would carry out a one-sided conversation until Thomas felt okay again.

 

There was no adequate way to describe how loving Newt was like. Thomas knew of the monsters lingering in his heart - and his own heart often clenched in pain whenever he saw sadness in the blonde's eyes. They've gotten to the point where they're comfortable with each other's touch, and Thomas is glad to see that by patting Newt's shoulders with his hand, the dark clouds hanging over Newt seemed to disappear. Loving Newt was like trying to contain an overflowing dam; there was so much that he wanted to do to and for Newt. It was like finding finding the node that made his heart pump; he came alive.

 

Newt is also a great boyfriend. Contrary to what others believed, he topped, and definitely wore the pants in the relationship - pride and outward appearances be damned. It definitely showed in their relationship too - Thomas could see how caring and protective and in love he was. There would be that twinkle in his eyes - and that laugh - his carefree, unrestrained laugh that always jolted his heart.

 

Whenever he was sick, Newt would never hesitate to take a day off from work to stay home and take care of him. They would cuddle in bed with pillows and blankets forming a fort around them. Sometimes he'd be the big spoon, sometimes the small. But every time, he'd feel loved as they talked about everything, from dreams to cartoons to insecurities to food.

 

Newt never forgot about anniversaries or birthdays, and Thomas remembers that one time when he had been so busy with track and school and had forgotten it was his own birthday. But Newt - Newt always remembers. Thomas remembers how hard they'd worked to organize a mini surprise party for him, and he remembers the kiss they'd shared. Passionate, full of love, but still mindful of their audience.

 

Making love to Newt was always exciting. There were days when he'd be kinky as hell, and his senses would be stripped away so all he could feel, taste, and cry was Newt. Those slender fingers would slowly enter his tight hole, and they'd stretch him so deliciously, rubbing against his walls and pressing against the spot that made him fall apart. And when he was fully sheathed, he'd lower his head, and blond bangs would fall over his eyes, but they'd exchange long kisses so they'd pull away, connected by a thin string of saliva.

 

Newt would press his bodies together as their heartbeats beat as one.

 

Thomas really loved Newt.

 

He just wished he didn't have to experience Newt's love through Minho's description.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~It's okay Thomas, you've still got your daddy Janson~~


End file.
